The Legion of Terror
by sonofmaster
Summary: The Forces of evil are gathered. So an opposite must be gathered. Harry Potter, The Doctor, Hermione Granger, Jack Sparrow, Leonardo da Vinci, Matt Dillon, Maxwell Smart, Butters Stach, Chris Redfield,and Ezio Auditore. But will it be enough?
1. prolouge

This Story is the jumping point for my story/series - The Guardians. Reviews wold be appreciated.

* * *

Albert Wesker

The Master

Lord Voldemort

Three names that have caused terror and fear in countless souls. Three of the most depraved, and monstrous beings in existence.

Albert Wesker, a man who seeks power and domination over the entire human race, all for his own gain. He possesses speed, reflexes, agility and strength well above normal standards. His body is very durable and heals rapidly. He has killed and manipulated numerous innocents. A powerful force within the corrupt Umbrella Corporation. He helped to create one of the most horrible viruses ever to plague mankind, The T-cell virus, which turns people into walking horrors. He is a man with no remorse, conscience, or pity.

The Master, a renegade Timelord of the planet Gallifrey. For years beyond counting he has sought dominion over all of time and space. To be the ruler of all that is and shall be. Master of all matter. He has destroyed countless lives. Some say he is soaked in the blood of a thousand worlds. He has cheated death so many times that some say his existence is essential to the universe. An ironic idea, considering how many times he's tried to destroy it.

Lord Voldemort, a dark wizard, and leader of the death eaters. He seeks to purge all wizards born to non-magical parents, or mudbloods as their often called. He leads his armies to destroy these wizards, and restore the purity of the wizard gene pool.

The Black Guardian observed these men. He watched them commit unspeakable acts.


	2. Ch1 The Collecting

Chris Redfield pointed his gun at Excella Gionne, and this mysterious, hooded woman who had attacked them. "Stop playing around, We want answers." He demanded

"You haven't changed." Said Wesker, smirking down from a flight of steps at his enemy.

"Wesker!" Chris exclaimed, pointing his gun at his foe. "You are alive!"

Sheva, Chris's partner turned her focus to the man with short blonde hair and dark sunglasses. "This is Wesker?" she asked almost sounding doubtful.

Wesker began to descend. "We last met at the… Spencer estate, wasn't it?"

Chris gritted his teeth. He thought Wesker had died there. Along with Chris's old partner, Jill.

"Well, Isn't this one big family reunion." said Wesker. No sooner had those words left his lips, than he began to glow with a red aura, covering his entire body. "What is this?" he shouted, but before anyone could respond, he disappeared.

* * *

"Now it ends Doctor!" The Master cried as he and The Doctor looked out across the vast ship yard of rockets ready to launch."**Now** it ends!"

"We've got control of The Valiant, you can't launch." Said The Doctor defiantly.

"Oh, but I've got this," said The Master, removing a wristband with some sort of control mechanism attached and showing it to The Doctor. "Black hole converter, inside every ship. If I can't have this world Doctor, then neither can you!" He flung his arm's wide open in defiance. "We shall stand upon this Earth, together, as it **burns**."

As The Master stood there, facing down his mortal enemy, he began to glow with a red brilliance. "What did you do? What are you doing to me!" he cried. The Doctor could only watch in horror, as his archenemy vanished.

* * *

"So… weak." said Voldemort. Harry Potter had failed to kill his godfather's murderer, and when he attempted to kill Voldemort, It took no effort for the dark lord to smack his wand out of his hand. Now, he would finally kill this retched child.

Suddenly there was an uproar of green flame in a nearby fireplace, and an old man with a white beard stepped out.

"It was foolish of you to come here tonight Tom," said Dumbledore. "The Aurors are on their way."

"By which time, I shall be gone," said Voldemort, with a sneer. "And you… shall be dead."

Voldemort was shocked to find his body suddenly engulfed in a powerful red energy. "What magic is this old man!" he shouted in anger. Then with no warning, he disappeared.

* * *

"Perfect," said The Black Guardian. "Now we can begin."


	3. Ch2 an unholy alliance

Wesker looked around. He was in a dark room, it pitch black. As he wondered where he was, he heard someone grunt as if they had just hit the ground. He turned around and took a step forwards. "Who's there?" he called out. He took another step. He heard the noise again and realized it was coming from his left. He turned and saw a man on the ground. He had short black hair, and wore a black suit and tie with a white shirt.

The man looked up at Wesker. "Who are you? Why am I here?" He asked as he stood up.

Wesker sneered "I wanted to ask you those questions. If you aren't the one responsible…"

"Then we are both victims of the same entity." Finished the stranger.

Wesker decided it might be necessary to form an alliance with this man if they were to be freed. "I am Albert Wesker."

The other man looked him over and then responded. "I am The Master."

"Quite the name." responded Wesker. "But, if you think I will call you such a name. Then you must be insane."

A wicked grin spread across The Master's face. "Oh, you have no idea." Suddenly both men heard a noise. They turned to face the sound and heard someone speak.

"Lumos." The voice said, and a bright light appeared in front of them. The light was coming from the end of a wand held by a frightening looking man dressed in black robes. His face and bald head reminded both men of a snake. "So," he said with a tone of arrogance, "You are the ones who have brought me here."

Wesker rolled his eyes, not that anyone could tell behind his glasses. "You are a prisoner here as much as we are."

The Master couldn't take his eyes of the man. "Oh, dear" He said "you might be the most hideous thing I've ever seen.'

The newcomer turned towards The Master. "Watch your tongue. I am Lord Voldemort."

"And I," said the black haired man, "am you Lord and Master."

Voldemort raised his wand. "Avada Kedavra!" He cried. A bolt of green energy erupted from the wand. However, it hit an invisible barrier and disappeared before it even reached The Master.

"Stop this senseless fighting!" boomed a voice from behind them. They turned as the room lit up, and they could see it clearly. It was rather large. Filled with scientific equipment, Magical ingredients for spells and potions, and a table with three chairs in the center. They looked around in shock at the sheer size of the room. Then, they heard footsteps, and turned to see a man with ornate black robes, oily black hair, and a headpiece resembling a raven. Wesker raised his eyebrows, Voldemort sneered, and The Master's face… had a very knowing expression, as if he understood everything now.

The figure spoke. "I am The Black Guardian. The embodiment of chaos, and evil. I have chosen you three for a purpose. Combine your powers, and use them to cause mayhem, and havoc upon the multiverse."

"What is this "Multiverse"?" said Wesker

The Master answered, never taking his eyes of The Black Guardian. "There are numerous universes beyond our own. Each one different from the last."

"Exactly." Said The Black Guardian. "You are each from a different world. But you are all agents of chaos. Alone you are powerful, but together, you would be unstoppable."

The Master looked around, and then turned back to the man who brought him here. "I'm in."

Wesker scratched his chin. The things he could learn from this experience could be invaluable. He could find unknown sources of power within these other universes, and use them to control his own. "I will join this group."

Voldemort turned his wand nervously in his hand. This could be exactly what he needed to win the war in his own world. He could find a spell unknown to his world, or some kind of powerful weapon… "I shall join as well."

"Excellent," said The Black Guardian. He gestured to a large machine that looked like a giant, metal, circle with wires and lights along its sides. "This is The Gate; this is how you will travel across the universes."

Wesker examined the machine "Fascinating." He thought.

"I must leave now." Said The Black Guardian. "But I warn you. This will not be easy. I am sure you will face opposition. My brother, The White Guardian, will surely move against you."

Voldemort scoffed. "We are more than capable of defending ourselves. It is the opposition who should be worried."

With that, The Black Guardian vanished, and the team began to investigate their new lair.

The White Guardian sat in his wicker chair, rather relaxed, sipping a drink. He watched the new team of miscreants his brother assembled. He knew he must do something.

"Well," he said to himself. "No time like the present, as they say."


	4. Ch3 An Opposite Force Part1

The White Guardian closed his eyes. He calmed his mind and focused on the task at hand. In his mind, the secrets of the multiverse unfolded before him. He focused on the criminals that had been gathered. He focused on Chris Redfield, who had defeated Albert Wesker time and again…

"What just happened!" Chris demanded. He and Sheva stared at the spot where Wesker had vanished. "This is impossible, people don't just disappear!"

Excella was obviously horrified. "Albert!" She cried "Where are you!"

Chris decided he could find Wesker soon enough, first he had to take these two into custody. However before he could do anything, He felt a powerful surge of energy inside him. He looked down to see that his body was glowing with the same red energy that had taken Wesker.

"Chris!" Sheva cried as her partner disappeared the same way Wesker had.

The White Guardian then focused on Lord Voldemort. His enemy was… a boy, of all things, a 15 year old boy. The White Guardian was not surprised; he had existed for far too long to be surprised by much. He was simply interested…

Harry and Dumbledore stood in mute shock. "What happened to him Professor?" Harry asked the headmaster. "I don't know Harry." Dumbledore said. He had not removed his eyes from the spot where Voldemort had stood. "Something far more powerful than either of us seems to have plans for The Dark Lord." Harry turned to see his friends running towards him and Dumbledore….

The White Guardian focused as he watched Harry Potter. Suddenly he felt an intense pain in his mind. "This is impossible" he muttered. "What could cause me such pain?" Then he heard a voice.

"Hello brother." The voice was within his mind. It was a voice he knew far too well. "I see your gathering a force to oppose my own." The Black Guardian hissed.

"You cannot stop me." The White Guardian muttered in pain. "No," said The Black Guardian simply. "But I can cause you some grief. Plucking certain individuals is a difficult business. It requires full concentration."

The White Guardian let out a sharp yell as he felt an immense pain within his mind. He gritted his teeth and focused through the pain. He had to bring Harry Potter to him. And so despite the sharp, throbbing pain in his mind, He focused as hard as he could on the boy…


End file.
